Bubbles
by DiamondLiv
Summary: Word challenge from Dangerpronek! Daphne and Fred try to occupy their daughter one sunny boring day, leading to fun with family. Fraphne!


**Bubble:)**

**This is my first ever word challenge, done with the amazing Dangerpronek! My word was bubble, so I hope you like it!:D**

One sunny day, Fred and Daphne were in their garden. They felt extremely hot, and their daughter, Lilly, didn't know what to do. She was sat on her little chair, a pout on her little face. She huffed, and folded her arms. Fred stifled a laugh; she was like Daphne in so many ways, it was unbelievable. Daphne came to Fred, with lemonade and gave him a kiss, and smiled at him.

"What were you laughing at?"

"Lilly. Just thinking how your both so alike."

"How?"

"Your both beautiful, and moody and sweet."

"I'm not moody!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Well, then your pouty."

"Fine," she sighed, crossing her arms.

"You've just proved my point, silly. You look just like her now,"Fred laughed, and hugged her tightly. When he let go, Daphne walked over to Lilly, to find out what the matter with her.

"Sweetie, whats wrong? You don't look happy at all." Daphne bent down to her daughter's height, and Lilly's aquamarine eyes mirrored her own.

"I-I'm bored, mommy. Scooby isn't coming, so I haven't got anything to do!" Tears filled Lilly's eyes, and Daphne cradled her close.

"Maybe I could ring uncle Shaggy and auntie Velma to bring him round? I'm sure he would love to come round and see you,"she comforted, and Lilly nodded.

"But I don't know what to play with in the mean time! I want something fun to do!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. You have an imagination, you know!" Daphne laughed, and Lilly stomped to the house to get lemonade.

Daphne walked back to Fred, and sat on his lap. She cuddled in closely, and whispered in his ear. He smiled, and nodded his head, and then kissed her.

"I'm going to go and invite Shaggy, Velma and Scooby round. Maybe you could entertain Lilly?"

"Sure thing, Daph. I have just the thing to keep a three year old occupied." With that, Fred stood up, and walked to the kitchen, and took out a big box of bubbles. "Lilly? Come here, please. We're gonna have some fun today!" He could here footsteps descend into the kitchen, and saw a sad looking child.

"What are we doing, daddy?"Lilly asked, and Fred pointed to the bright blue box, and Lilly gasped. "Wow! Bubbles! What do they do?"She questioned, and Fred smiled. He had forgotten, because of all the modern technology she had, she didn't know about the simpler things, like bubbles.

"Well, we blow them! Mommy loves bubbles,"Fred said, and Lilly nodded eagerly.

"Lets go play!"she yelled, and Daphne came running in.

"Ooh! Bubbles! I'm going to have to play, too!"Daphne smiled, and they all ran out into the garden, the bubbles in hand.

Fred, Daphne and Lilly all ran around, and the little girl refused to believe that bubbles couldn't be held. She tried and tried, but the bubbles only popped in her face, making a slight frown form. But Daphne remembered a bubble wand she had had for years, were they could be held. She went and fetched them, and when they were blew up, they could be caught. And they landed on the garden table and chairs set, and the trampoline. Lilly went running around, holding them until they began to fall apart. But, she was like Daphne. So, when a bubble landed in her hair, she made a big fuss!

"MOMMY! Get it out! My hair's gone all sticky! Help!"Lilly yelled, and Daphne gently pulled away the sticky bubble that had been in her hair. It had dissolved a little, like it had melted. So it eventually disappeared, and after all the fun of playing with bubbles, Lilly was exhausted. Fred carried her up the stairs, and placed her gently in her bed.

"Night, sweetie. Daddy loves you,"He told her, and gave her a kiss on the fore head and left her room quietly.

"Is she asleep?"Daphne asked, and Fred nodded.

"Come outside,"he whispered, taking a tube of bubbles. "I want to show you something." He led her by the hand, and guided her to a bench.  
>"Wow, Freddie. This is like how our dates used to be, looking at the amazing night sky,"Daphne sighed happily, leaning into Fred's chest.<p>

"Look," he said, and blew a bubble, "thats the symbol of our love. The two bubbles drifting away together, happily, are us,"Fred finished gently, tilting Daphne's head up, and gazing into her eyes.

"I love you, Freddie,"Daphne said, and kissed him passionatley. When they pulled away, he smiled at her.

"I love you too. But I have a question. Why didn't everyone turn up?"

"You were both having so much fun together with the bubbles, I thought that maybe we didn't need to have friends round to have an amazing time as a family. I asked them to come tomorrow,"Daphne told him, and nuzzled his nose.

"You are so right. We can have fun with the simple things in life, and we don't need everyone with us all the time, no matter how much we love them."

"Yep. We're going swimming tomorrow."

"That'll be great. We'll have a good time. And Lilly can play with Scooby."

"Afterwards, Freddie! Scooby can't go the swimming baths, and Shaggy and Velma said they would take Lilly to the park with Scooby. We'll have some time together."

"That will be nice. I wouldn't miss it for the world, Daph."

"Neither would I; I love you too much." And they kissed once more as the bubbles glided above with the stars.

**I hope that was ok! Read DangerProneK's when she puts it up! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!:D**


End file.
